1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test circuits, particularly to a test circuit for testing flexible printed circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, flexible printed circuits (FPCs) are applied in many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and digital photo frames. In order to guarantee the quality of the electronic devices, a test for the FPC is needed before manufacturing is completed. An important test item is to test whether the resistance value of the FPC is in a suitable range, the usual method to test the resistance value of the FPC is to use a special testing device. However, the special testing device is expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a test circuit to overcome the above-mentioned limitations.